


The Solution or A Very Scottish Sex Scandal

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: I joked about this in a previous fic, but I think it's a legitimately good idea. It's a bit extreme, but some situations call for drastic measures...





	The Solution or A Very Scottish Sex Scandal

"But, what are we actually going to do in this tape?"

"Have sex! That's what a sex tape is." Sam was walking around their bed with his phone trying to determine the best angle. It was dark already, so they'd have to coordinate the lighting. They'd turned off the overhead lights and kept the lamp on the night stand on.

"I don't like this idea. It's too embarrassing."

Sam paused his activity and went over to her, "That's the point. Why don't we record it and then see how we feel?"

This eased her anxiety. If they recorded it, they didn't have to release it. Things were bad enough with their public image, a sex tape couldn't make it worse. It would come out that they were married, had been married for over a year, and it was therefore not trashy of them to record themselves having sex.

Caitriona sighed, "We're doing this right now?"

"Why not?" Sam was smirking. He'd finally settled on propping his phone on a chair at the side of their bed.

Another wave of panic hit her,"Should we decided on what we're going to do?"

"Do we usually decide what we're going to do?" He pressed something on the phone, probably "record", before walking over to her.

He kissed her. His tongue found hers immediately, and his hand slid to her hips pulling her tight against him. She paused to search his eyes and he stared back, his gaze clouded with want. He nodded, reassuring her, and led her to the bed. 

He pushed her roughly down and removed his shirt, revealing his strong torso. Caitriona's awareness of the camera was already starting to fade. She grasped the thick muscles of his thighs through the fabric of his pants as he climbed on top of her.

He bent over her face and held her hands down, teasing her by undulating his hips and refusing to kiss her though their mouths were mere inches apart. Caitriona wrapped her legs around him and tried to meet him, harder. They were separated by several layers of fabric and the ache between her legs was not satisfied.

"Take off your pants." she panted.

He chuckled and bit her ear, "I thought I was the one in charge."

She groaned, "Fuck, Sam! Take off your fucking pants."

He laughed again and tightened his grip on her wrists. She was starting to fight him. They kissed, messy and violent. Now Sam began to pant. He sat up and let Caitriona rush to his fly, unbuckling his belt, undoing his zipper, and freeing his hard penis from its prison. 

He kicked off his pants and descended onto the next order of business--getting Caitriona out of her clothes. He was extremely aroused knowing the camera was recording them, and he tried to add more of a dramatic flair to the proceedings for their potential audience. She was wearing a blue cotton sundress. He flipped the skirt up and rolled down her panties. His cock ached, but it wasn't time yet. He spread her legs and put his mouth on her wet lips. 

She was panting so much her ribs strained against the fabric of her dress. He was slow, but enthusiastic, adding his fingers and relieving himself of some of his need by humping the bed beneath him. 

When she was close--he could always tell because her grip on his hair got harder, he stopped. Her head jerked up and he smiled. "You dirty fuck! Why did you stop?"

"I didn't want to ruin the main course." He slid up her body, pausing to dab his mouth with the skirt of her dress. She had her nails in his back, urging him inside her. He slid the dress over her head and shoulders to complete the setup, then he slid home.

Caitriona was so overcome with want, she surprised herself. Her need was painful, every tissue in her body longed for relief, and shuddered with sensation.

Sam loomed over her, thrusting deep as she lifted her hips to meet his. He held himself over her with one hand then kneaded the warm, soft flesh of her breasts with the other. She was approaching the edge, and she scratched her nails along his back. He reared up, then met her eyes with ferocity. He kept them on her as his thumb found her clit and he resumed his movements. She tried to keep her eyes on his, but she couldn't, her orgasm rushed over her body and she she lost herself. 

When she returned to consciousness and her partner, he was grinning. He panted in her ear, "I think you woke up the neighbors."

Sam was close to his own peak, when Caitriona fell over. He watched her body tense, her face contort and almost came right then (sometimes he actually did). He loved hearing her come in high pitched gasps and groans. She'd been especially loud just now, and he mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done.

Caitriona smiled at him once the waves of her pleasure ceased, and dug her nails into the flesh of his buttocks. "It's your turn." 

More than happy to comply, he returned to his movements and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder for deeper penetration. Caitriona slid her finger between his cheeks to tease the sensitive spot of his backside. Oh, God, he couldn't contain himself when she did that. He came then, hard. His arms shook and he collapsed with the minimum amount of grace needed not to flatten his lover. 

They kissed tenderly before their bodies parted. Sam went over to his phone to stop the recording and Caitriona joined him, both standing in full naked glory in their film's very last shot.

.......................

They sipped red wine in their rented kitchen, leaning against the counter and each other as they watched what they'd just recorded.

"We're very good at this aren't we?" Caitriona teased.

"We've loads of practice."

They bumped shoulders affectionately. 

"What are we going to do with it?"

"You mean..."

"Our careers and the show is at stake...if we have to use it, I say we do."

Sam kissed her, "You'll be the classiest woman in the world with a public sex tape."

"Only if William and Kate decide to stay out of the game." She laughed.

They finished their wine and climbed into bed. The fuckery was exhausting but their exuberant fucking guaranteed them a deep and restful sleep. In the morning, they'd be ready to face another day.

The End.


End file.
